


race you!

by blurryfaceimagines



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Or trying to, They are married, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, What am I doing, and a great dad, and living on midgard, loki is an amazing husband too, odin is ruining lives still, thor is a good husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryfaceimagines/pseuds/blurryfaceimagines
Summary: thor is driving the kids home after their summer camp ended. when they reach home, there's a contest of who can reach loki first and hug him.





	race you!

**Author's Note:**

> ... what am i doing starting _another_ work when i should be posting ch2 of _**fall**_ ??  
>  inspiration for that fic is running thin :/ i was close to ripping my hair out :D  
> i wrote this after seeing a post on tumblr. it immediately reminded me of thor and loki and i figured writing _something_ would get the creative juices flowing again??  
>  anyway! can't wait to start writing that again :)

It had been a long car ride home from the station at the other end of the city. His limbs ached from having been driving so long. _It has been longer for the kids_ , Thor reminded himself and threw a glance in the backseat through the rearview.

 

The twins weren’t asleep despite their drooping eyes and lazy sprawl. Thor smiled fondly at boys fighting sleep so hard. They wanted to be awake when they reached home, they had told him.

 

 _Just a few more minutes_. He rolled his stiff shoulders as best he could without letting go of the wheel. The kids had enjoyed the summer camp, which he was happy for since they had been so very excited to go. The first hour they had been so excited, talking over each other and filling him in on the stories from their little adventures.

 

They could not wait to tell Loki.

 

Noah was first to see the familiar streets and immediately perked up, prompting Florian to sit up from his sprawl too. “We’re home!” he screamed.

 

“We’re _almost_ home,” Florian corrected him, though he looked more energetic again.

 

As soon as the car was parked safely, Thor put on the brakes and turned off the ignition and jumped out, already accompanied by the twins slamming their doors shut. He waited a moment to let them stretch out their arms and legs before doing what he had been aching to do since he had seen his children so exhausted and weary in the last hour of their ride.

 

“WHO CAN HUG MOM FIRST,” he boomed and ran for the door, not having to look behind to know the children were hot on his heels.

 

“DAD NO FAIR YOU STARTED RUNNING FIRST,” Noah was screaming, from his right, and he heard Florian’s incredulous laughter from his left.

 

“Silly, we’re younger we can outrun him!” he yelled at his brother before picking up his pace.

 

Thor was laughing at his son’s snark. _Definitely got that from Loki_ , he thought fondly, trying to ignore the bursts of laughter wanting to overtake him.

 

He burst in a step behind Noah to see Florian with his arms wrapped around Loki’s waist and laughing happily. “I won! I hugged mom first!”

 

The speed with which Loki’s bright smile turned to a cold glare the moment their eyes met could have given him whiplash, and Thor had the sense to look reprimanded.

 

Noah slammed into them next, wrapping his arms around Loki’s middle from the back. “I’m second~” he sang happily. “Dad lost.”

 

“Aye, I did,” he admitted before going over and wrapping his arms around all three of them anyway. “But did I really? I got to squish you all.”

 

As the boys giggled and squealed, Loki breathed out, “I don’t know. But I know you _lost_ sleeping on the bed tonight.”

 

Thor let go of his little family quickly then, letting them all breathe properly. “I’m sorry Lo, I really am! I swear it just slipped out!”

 

Florian came to his rescue, speaking into Loki’s tummy from where he was hugging him again, “Yeah daddy. We know not to call you mom in front of others.”

 

The look his husband directed at him said _I wish your oaf of a father remembers not to scream it too_ , but he sighed and let the tension bleed out of his narrow frame.

 

“Alright sweetie, I won’t punish him this time,” he said and bent to plant a kiss to Florian’s forehead. “Wash up both of you. I made your favorite pasta tonight. I can’t wait to be filled in on your camp adventures!”

 

Their little bags forgotten on the living room floor, they raced each other to their room.

 

“Odin called,” Loki’s vice brought his gaze back to his husband, and he noted the pinched expression. Perhaps his mistake wasn’t what had Loki in such a bad mood.

 

“What’d he want?” Thor mumbled, stepping closer to take both of Loki’s hands in his.

 

Loki huffed, “The same old.”

 

The thudding footsteps above drew their attention towards the entrance of the living room. “Forget him,” Thor murmured, brushing a soft kiss to Loki’s temple. “They’ll be down soon. I’ll deal with father myself.”

 

The shorter man was still tense as he went into the kitchen to get the food. However, as the kids helped him set the table, he noted Loki making an effort to relax. Most of the tension seemed to have left him as their evening progressed and Thor was grateful to watch Loki smile and laugh at the stories their sweetlings told him, some from the car ride, and some they hadn’t told him before.

 

The worst of it would be dealt with in the dark of their room, under the covers, with Loki’s favorite pillow, Thor promised himself as he watched his husband discreetly rub away the ache in his temples.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoys this short drabble  
> comments and kudos would be much appreciated <3


End file.
